


Lee And Gaara Are Cute™

by Ethica_Bluee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, im bad at tagging haha, thats basically it lol, this takes place like a few months after naruto becomes hokage i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethica_Bluee/pseuds/Ethica_Bluee
Summary: Lee joins Gaara for a Kage meeting





	Lee And Gaara Are Cute™

Gaara wouldn't say that he hated Kage meetings but getting to see Naruto after a long while was definitely one of the only good things that come out of them. That and getting out of his office for a good couple days. Lee even convinced Kankurou to let him accompany them this time so Gaara wasn't really all that grumpy about it.

When they arrived in Konoha, Kankurou went to go check on where they were going to be staying for the night while Lee escorted Gaara to the meeting hall. 

\---------------------------------

They were a few feet from the meeting room door when Gaara spoke up.

“You didn't need to come with me, Lee. I would've been fine with just Kankurou guarding me.” Lee looked at Gaara, confused. Then a smile spread across his lips. 

“I know I did not need to accompany you on this trip, Gaara. I wanted to spend time with my husband. In any way I can.” Gaara looked down at his feet with a slight blush on his face and when Lee saw this, his heart started pounding out of his chest.

Gaara was known for being late to these meetings which gave him an excuse to spend a couple more minutes with Lee since the only people permitted in the room during the meeting were the Kage and their assistants. 

When they got to the door, Gaara turned to Lee. “See you after the meeting?”. Lee grinned as wide as he could and gave him a thumbs up. “Of course, Gaara! I will be waiting here for you.” Gaara smiled and turned to open the door when Lee put his hand on his shoulder and spun Gaara around. He started messing with Gaara’s hair attempting to tame the unruly spikes that stuck up every which way. 

It felt nice, Lee's hands combing through his hair, attempting the same as Gaara had that morning when Kankurou started laughing hysterically at how messy it was. They passed by a stream on the way and Gaara had used the water to try and flatten it down a little but to no avail.

Gaara snapped back to reality when he realized his eyes were closed and when he opened them there was Lee, still trying his best. Being this close to Lee, he wished he could do this more often but his duties as Kazekage got in the way most of the time. 

Gaara noticed some strands of Lee's hair were shorter than others and they curled outward instead of in with the rest. 'Does he cut his own hair?' Gaara thought for a second before he raised his hands and started trying to curve the rouge hairs inward with the rest. 

Neither boys realized what they were doing until they both heard a muffled Kankurou from inside the room. “God, I hope they're not making out in an alleyway somewhere.”

Then came Naruto’s voice.

“Calm down, Kankurou. I'm sure they're on their way. They don't get much time with each other at home, right? Let them be for a bit, we can wait.” 

Gaara and Lee snapped back to reality with their hands in each others hair. Lee was the first to break into a quiet fit of giggles and Gaara followed soon after. 

Then, to Gaara’s surprise, Lee's right hand dropped to his shoulder and his left cupped the side of Gaara’s face tracing the pad of his thumb across his cheek, continuing the motion for a few seconds. Gaara looked up at Lee to find the most loving gaze he had seen in his life and they both flushed even more than they already were. 

For a split second, Gaara saw Lee's expression change into a mischievous one, but before he realized what happened, Lee had snaked his arm around Gaara’s waist and the other held the back of his head as Lee dipped him. Gaara yelped in surprise, held his arms around Lee's neck, and clung for dear life.

“Lee! What in the world mmh” Gaara was cut off with a soft kiss that made his stomach do cartwheels. Lee's lips were soft and warm. One of the things Gaara really loved about Lee. He felt safe when they kissed.

Like they were the only two people left in the world.

Lee lifted Gaara up from the dip before they parted. Lee giggled a bit.

“Sorry, I kind of lost control of myself for a second. It has been a couple days since we have had any privacy so I just-” Gaara put a finger on his lips to politely shush him. 

“You're quite alright, Lee. I was getting a little impatient myself. If you wouldn't have done anything I sure would've.” Lee flushed crimson at the thought of Gaara initiating a kiss. “I do really have to be going now, so-” Gaara raised his hand to Lee's face to cup it, just as Lee did a few minutes ago. Gaara guided Lee down a little so he could kiss his cheek with ease. “I'll see you after the meeting, Lee. Okay?” 

Lee looked absolutely overjoyed as he viciously nodded his head. Gaara turned and entered the room for the meeting. Lee backed up till he was against the wall and slid down it while he his his face in his hands.

“I am the luckiest man alive.” 

On the other side of the door, Gaara looked and felt the happiest he had ever been and the whole room could tell. Kankurou immediately spoke up. “Oh lord, Gaara, you DID sneak off to make out, I knew it! It's written all over your face!” While Kankurou was berating his little brother about the image he must uphold, Naruto couldn't help but smile. 

“Considering everything he's gone through, I think it's amazing that he has found someone to make him this happy.” Kankurou stopped and thought for a second before looking back to his baby brother and smiling.

Naruto spoke up again. “That's the biggest smile I've seen you make, Gaara. I'm glad Lee makes you happy like this. It suits you.” Gaara couldn't help but smile a bit more at the Hokage and feel grateful to have a friend like him.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing but it is my first time writing for Naruto so I hope they're not ooc lol.
> 
> if you wanna follow me on social;
> 
> Twitter: karabita_senpai  
> Tumblr: karabita-senpai  
> Insta: acnologeeheeia
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
